Mysteries and Returns
by trumpet1
Summary: The ghosts are acting strange, the house-elves are messing up their cooking.  Meanwhile, Rose Weasley is falling in love with Scorpios Malfoy-a move that might be against her parents hopes.  Can she have enough courage to face her greatest fear-the crowd?


When McGonagall's Tartan Whiskey flask disappears, everybody knows heads will roll. All eyes turn to the Slytherins. But soon, Vector's favorite robe buckle, Sprout's favorite gloves, Flitwick's favorite hat, Longbottom's favorite socks disappear, and surprisingly Hagrid's favorite giant butterbeer mug. Student's possessions are disappearing left, right, and center. Amidst all this chaos, Peeves has not been seen for weeks, Professor Binns won't wake up from his chair, Nearly Headless Nick has taken a vow of silence, the Bloody Baron screams all night, and the Grey Lady is often seen on the grounds, where the ghosts never venture, especially her. To add on to chaos, the house-elves have stopped their want for working. Their food is over-cooked, the tea is cold. When going to talk to one of them, they give no answer. What's going on?

At the same time, Rose is torn between her family's wishes and falling in love with Scorpios Malfoy.

Chapter One: The Short Sorting

"Rose!" called Albus, sprinting after her as she prepared to sit down next to Fanny Chang. "Can I sit down next to you?"

Fanny gave Albus a funny look. "You're Harry Potter's son."

"I know I am," Albus replied, shocked.

"Yes, yes," she mentioned. "My mother said she used to date him."

Albus rolled his eyes. "Do I care?"

"Probably not. My mom is Cho. Cho Chang."

"Right," Albus said. "Rose, have they started the sorting?"

"Nope!" Rose exclaimed. "All the first years-they're so little and cute!"

"We're only a few years older," Albus muttered.

"Fifth years now, Albus. NEWTS!" exclaimed Rose.

"It's not that exciting," Albus groaned.

"Yes it is!" gasped Rose. "It's basically our future!" "You're so much like Aunt Hermione," muttered Albus.

"She's always like this," Fanny said matter-of-factly.

"I know, she's my cousin," Albus said coldly.

"Shh! The sorting has started!" whispered Rose.

Professor McGonagall set down the Sorting hat, the old worn hat that had been the only way of sorting for centuries.

The hat sang sorrowfully:

"_Before when I was young"_

"_All of us spoke the same tongue"_

"_For all of us were friends"_

"_Friends who never end"_

"_So why now"_

"_Do enemies hate another"_

"_Such as Slytherin and Gryffindor?"_

"_Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?"_

"_If you listen to me now"_

"_And let me allow"_

"_A few words of advice"_

"_For this year won't be like any other"_

"_And you'd better stick together"_

"_Now let these words slip by"_

"_And I'll mention a word"_

"_Are you a Gryffindor?"_

"_Strong and brave at heart?"_

"_Or a Slytherin,"_

"_Cold, clever, and sly?"_

"_Maybe a Ravenclaw,"_

"_Who's intelligence is surest"_

"_Last but not least,"_

"_The Hufflepuff,"_

"_Kindest and sweetest of mind"_

"_Enough of preamble"_

"_Let the Sorting begin!"_

A round of polite clapping whirled loudly through the Great Hall.

"That was different," snorted Albus. "'Stick together' with the Slytherin? Fat chance."

"Oh, don't take what the hat says lightly," Nearly Headless Nick warned as the first little first year ran up to the hat and sat down, the hat drooping over his eyes.

Instantly the hat shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!" "Why not? It's a hat," snapped Albus, stuffing food into his mouth.

Nearly Headless Nick rolled his eyes and scowled. "You are just like Ronald Weasley, that kid that hung out with your father!"

"Unrorosad," Albus interrupted, his mouth full of food.

Nick looked shocked at Albus' lack of politeness. "Pardon?"

Albus swallowed the mouthful.

"Uncle Ron is Rose's dad," Albus said.

Nearly Headless Nick nodded, looking back at the Sorting.

"What?" Rose asked, distracted.

She had been gazing at Scorpios, her expression strange.

"What's wrong with you?" Albus snapped.

"Nothing. Why?"

"You're staring at Scorpios, dreamy-eyed," Albus replied.

Rose tried not to blush. "I was not!"

"Was to!" "Was not!" "Was to!"

"Was not!"

"Was to!" "Was not!"

"Clap for Sarah Longbottom!" snapped Cammie Bell, who was Head Girl this year. "She just got into Gryffindor! And quit arguing!"

Professor Longbottom clapped excitedly as Sarah sat down next to him timidly.

Albus and Rose clapped politely for Sarah.

"This is my last year at Hogwarts!" exclaimed James, interrupting Albus and Rose. "Did you know that?"

"Yeah, told us half a million times," muttered Albus.

"Did you know that Cammie agreed to go out with me?" James added, a note of pride to his voice.

"You don't need to tell the whole world," Cammie said with a smile, blushing delicately as she glanced away.

"Here's your schedule," Professor McGonagall said brightly, setting one neatly on each table. "Good luck with studies starting tomorrow!"

Cammie handed out the schedules for the students, and after that she took the prefects and first years to the common room.

"That was short," yawned Professor Vector as he trudged after some Astronomy students, telling them about a new book he thinks he'll get them as a textbook.

Across the Great Hall, Scorpios took his schedule and taking his job as a prefect seriously, he led the first years to the common room.

Chapter Two: The Missing Flask

"Hey, Scorpios," said Tom Goyle, shaking his friend awake. "Wake up. You have to go to class early to talk to Rose. Remember the dare?"

Scorpios woke with a yawn, and glared at Tom. "Where's Angus Crabbe?"

"He's still asleep, stupid bloke," Tom replied. "He always sleeps, you know that." he gave Scorpios a funny look. "You changed over the summer."

"Is that bad?" yawned Scorp.

"Can be," grunted Tom, walking away.

Scorpios scowled, jumping out of bed to pull on his pure black school robes and green tie.

"Morning, Scorpios!" exclaimed some Slytherin as he sat down. "How many Gryffindors are you going to give detentions or take away points from today?"

"Zero unless they break a rule," yawned Scorpios. "Why?"

They gaped at him. "Scorp, that's so unlike you! You used to never miss a chance to hex James or Albus Potter."

"I know. But I don't want to get in trouble," Scorpios muttered coldly.

"Ickle Prefect," growled the Slytherin.

"Listen here," snapped Scorpios. "Unless you want a detention, I'd shut it!"

"Don't worry John Montague," yawned Tom as he joined Scorp. "he's just upset 'cause he has to ask Rose Weasley out."

John began laughing loudly, and eventually the whole table joined in.

Scorpios turned a bright shade of red.

"I've got to get to Transfiguration!" exclaimed Scorpios loudly, rushing out of the Great Hall.

Across the Hall, Rose commented, "Scorpios looks upset. I wonder why the Slytherin table is laughing so hard."

James was in a fit of laughter, unable to stop.

"Y-y-you w-w-will f-f-find o-o-o-o-o-out!" he chortled, trembling with the uncontrollable laughter. Obviously, he had heard what they were talking about. "This is hilarious."

"Annoying boys!" shouted Rose, suddenly furious.

Jumping to her feet and nearly tripping over her long robes, she thundered out of the Great Hall, one of the first to reach Transfiguration except one person: Scorpius.

Scorpios walked reluctantly over to Rose. "Um, Rose?"

Rose hesitated curiously; for once he didn't sound furious or hateful like he did around Albus or James.

"Yes, Scorpios?" Rose asked slowly, straightening up and trying not to look into his eyes. When she did, there was such a rush of emotion, she nearly collapsed against the desk.

"Um…uh…I…" Scorpios gulped, looking at her fearfully.

"Scorpios…is there something you want to ask me?" Rose whispered softly, hope beating in her chest and mind.

Scorpios suddenly seemed to come to himself.

"No, thanks, Rose," Scorpios mumbled. "Do you have any extra ink bottles?"

This wasn't exactly what Rose had expected, but she nodded while handing him a full ink bottle.

"Don't go too far into talking about your social lives while transfiguring," interrupted Professor McGonagall. "Now, vanishing snails…"

The whole class period Rose wrote and listened, writing notes neatly on her long sheet of yellow, crinkled paper.

"Now," Professor McGonagall announced. "You are to write an essay on Vanishing objects such as snails, a foot long essay, and it'll be due Thursday of next week, though it will be better to get it done by Wednesday, as that is when were starting hands on vanishing."

At the bottom of her paper, Rose scribbled;

Essay, due Wednesday of next week, better done by Wednesday, on Vanishing objects like snails, foot long.

Rose sighed, almost sad by what Scorpios had said. On second thought, what did she expect? Him to ask her out?

"I'm crazy," she muttered to herself sadly.

"First sign of insanity," cackled a portrait of a wizard slyly. "Talking to your own head."

Rose scowled at the portrait, and McGonagall gave it a patronizing look.

"And also, before you leave!" she cried out. "Look out for my favorite tartan whiskey flask! It disappeared yesterday!"

As they made their way out, James muttered to Rose, "It was probably a Slytherin."

"That is awful of you to say-" began Rose, but a gang of Slytherins had stopped in front of them.

"So you to think you're above us enough to accuse us of every lost item?" growled John Montague. "I'll show you-"

Rose, James, and John whipped their wands out, but James and Rose a second to late.

"Expelliarmus!" hissed John, and their wands flew out of their hands twenty feet away.

"No, stop!" shouted Rose.

John scoffed, aiming his wand at James, who was midway into a dive for his wand. "Impedimenta!" snarled John.

Rose dived for her wand, capturing James's just as John shot a spell at her and missed.

"Protego!" shouted Rose, and an invisible barrier formed.

It formed just a second before John snarled, "stupefy!"

Rose gasped as the spell shot at her and rebounded when it hit her shield. Flying at John, he was hit by his own spell.

"Do you think we should get a teacher?" growled James sardonically, "What do you think? You're the 'perfect' prefect."

"No, just leave him," Rose snapped. "After what he tried to do?"

"Leave him," snorted a voice behind them. "That's a little rude, don't you think? After all, you're so above us, why don't you think about being nice to us?" it added sarcastically.

James whirled around first. "If you ever think about being nice to us first, Scorpios, then maybe we'd think about it."

Rose couldn't hold back her moan. "What do you want, Scorpios?"

Scorpios stared at her like a stupid idiot, dumbfound, for a long moment. His expression turned stony at James.

"I'd mention it," he drawled. "But not with that nosy idiot around."

As James walked away, he prodded Rose and whispered, "Make sure to tell me all about it!"

Rose handed James his wand, while picking up her own. She felt a rush of warmth to her fingers when she got hers back.

Slashing neatly at John, she muttered, "Ennervate."

John stirred, and looked around in shock.

"I'd leave if I were you," snarled Rose dangerously. "Remember, I'm a prefect and can take away points and give detentions."

John glared at her, not daring to shoot another spell at her shield as he slithered away.

When he was sure James and John were out of earshot, Scorpios began to speak, supremely uncomfortable, "It wasn't Slytherin. I would know. They tell me everything."

"Is that it?" Rose asked, feeling disappointed again while she turned away silently.

"No, no!" gasped Scorpios, stopping her as she tried to walk away. "it's not that!" he looked awful now. "I'm sorry, Rose, you must hate me! Please don't hate me once I ask you this!"

Rose chose not to interrupt, though she couldn't hold back her hopefulness.

"Will you go out with me? There. I said it!" whispered Scorpios, his ears turning red.

Rose leaned forward, taking Scorpios' hand nervously.

"Yes, I will," she told him. "To Hogsmeade? Or maybe a walk near the lake?"

Scorpios looked too shocked and disbelieving to answer.

"The first Hogsmeade weekend is in two weeks," he choked.

"Okay," Rose looked at her watch. "Three minutes until we're late for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Want to run?"

Scorpios grinned, sprinting after her.

Chapter Three: Missing Items and Arguing Houses

A week and three days had passed since the beginning of school-and the essay was due today.

"Now, I'm still disappointed to say that my favorite tartan whiskey flask is missing," Professor McGonagall said. "please at least help look for it!"

She paused, "And don't forget the essay about Vanishing snails is due today!" As Rose and Scorpios left the room together, they both handed Professor McGonagall their essays.

"History of Magic next!" Scorpios said brightly.

"Oh, great," moaned Rose.

"I always like History of Magic," Scorpios informed her with a grin. "Great time to pass notes with someone who wants to listen."

"Really? I'd like to try that!" Rose exclaimed. "But I'll have to try and keep up on Goblin Rebellion notes at the same time."

"Don't worry about it," Scorpios replied cheerfully as he dropped his bag onto his desk.

"Do you mind if I sit next to you?" Rose asked timidly.

Scorpios's ears turned red again. "No, not at all!"

The whole class had gathered, waiting for Professor Binns to start, who was hovering a foot in the air like a normal ghost.

"Binns," growled Sanders, the caretaker and janitor of the school ever since the end of last year, when Filch left with old Mrs. Norris junior.

"Ah, Sanders," exclaimed Binns delightfully. "How are you? I'll have to start class soon, so make it quick."

Everyone was listening in, and Rose stared at Sanders expectantly.

"Peeves is missing," growled Sanders. "he's been missing since the second day of Hogwarts. Isn't it strange? There hasn't been a single haunting from him. Professor McGonagall's tartan whiskey flask has gone missing. Something's strange is going on here."

"Don't talk strange to me, Sanders!" Professor Binns said heartily. "Nothing strange has happened here since Harry Potter!"

Albus looked insulted, but Professor Binns gave him a smile, and he decided that his father must've have been thought as a strange wizard.

Scorpios looked at Rose, setting his hand over hers. "I want to know why you hate Slytherins so much."

"I don't hate them. It's my brothers and cousins who do," Rose replied softly as Binns started talking again as if there was no one listening.

"Professor Binns!" called a student. "I need to go to the hospital wing. Headache."

"Headache?" Professor Binns said distractedly, dazed and shocked to see he wasn't talking to himself. "okay, off you go young 'un."

Albus ran out of the room-obviously he didn't have a headache of any sort.

Professor Binns went back to Goblin Wars and Rebellions, droning on and on, and he looked shocked to hear that is was the end of class. Dazed again to see all the students in front of him, he said, "Foot and a half long essay on Goblin Wars and Rebellions."

I scribbled down on my notes as a reminder;

Foot and half long essay on Goblin wars and rebellions

"Hey, Rose," Scorpios said. "I wonder what was wrong with Albus."

"yeah, I'll ask him later," Rose said, followed Scorpios to Astronomy.

"Welcome, welcome," Professor Vector exclaimed brightly. "You're early, please, please sit down and make yourself comfy!"

"No need," muttered Scorpios.

"Why are you always with _him_?" snarled Albus, looking furious. "I need to talk to you but your always with _Malfoy_!"

Rose turned red. "I am not always with him!"

Scorpios was amused, but hid it from Rose.

"Your just _jealous_, aren't you Potter?" growled Scorpios.

"I'm jealous?" laughed Albus coldly. "Come on, Malfoy, I don't get jealous of criminals."

"Criminals?" interrupted Rose in a high-pitched, shrilly voice. "_Criminals_?"

"Yes, _criminals_," snarled Albus. "They-the Slytherins-stole Professor McGonagall's favorite tartan whiskey flask!"

Rose glared furiously at Albus. "Scorpios would never-"

Scorpios didn't say a word, his face red with rage.

"You don't have any proof-" she continued, her voice rising into a shout.

"Silence!" Professor Vector thundered. "I expected better of you Rose Weasley! Your mother was a wonderful person to have in class as she didn't interrupt like that! And being a prefect!"

Through the fight and fury, the three hadn't even noticed class had began.

Rose turned bright pink in shock and anger, and Scorpios saw that she had furious tears in her eyes when she whipped around to glare at them.

"Detention! And Gryffindors lose twenty points!" Professor Vector snapped.

The Gryffindors moaned, while the Slytherins laughed, except for Scorpios, who looked enraged still.

"Do you want to lose more points? Sit down!" snapped Professor Vector. "And silence, Slytherins, or I'll dock you of points as well.

Rose couldn't find the words to say as she sank into her chair weakly, trying to prevent the tears that came to her eyes. She pressed her elbows against her desk, a very not-Rose thing to do and refused to look at Scorpios or Albus while she tried to calm down.

Albus sat down stiffly, his facial muscles tightening so quickly and harshly that is would appear he had lockjaw.

Scorpios didn't move.

"Professor Vector," he called timidly from the back of the room. When all attention turned to him, he grew nervous. "It wasn't Rose's fault. I was arguing with Albus and she just got mad at us for what I called him."

Professor Vector's expression changed. "Then I'm sorry for yelling at you Miss Weasley. I promise next time I won't jump to conclusions. In that case, we'll add the twenty points back to Gryffindor, while taking away ten points from Slytherin, and ten points from Gryffindor for the argument. Five to Slytherin for telling the truth. No detentions, not for anyone."

Rose gaped at Scorpios in shock.

"Thanks," she whispered. Instead of ending her furious tears, gentle tears came to her eyes.

"Why are you still crying?" Scorpios breathed, worried.

"Because I didn't know you would do something like that and it means a lot to me," Rose whispered.

Albus leaned across his desk and dropped a note. When Rose went to read it however, Albus shook his head, indicating Scorpios.

"Scorp," whispered Rose, pushing the note over. "Albus wrote this to you."

Scorpios opened the yellow crinkled paper and looked at it. When he continued to read, his face glowed.

Looking back at Albus, Scorpios whispered, "Thanks, Albus."

Albus merely smiled and nodded, breathing, "Take good care of her, Malfoy. My parents would never forgive me if you didn't."

"What does it say?" Rose asked, confused.

"May I show her, Potter?" Scorpios asked politely.

"Of course, Malfoy," Albus Potter replied. "I don't want her to think I'll hate her if she falls for you. I think she already has."

"What does it say?" Rose persisted.

Happily but slowly, the Slytherin handed Rose the note.

Written neatly but in Albus' bad handwriting, the note announced:

You can have her, Malfoy. She likes you, and I don't want to be the one holding her back. You're nicer than any other Slytherin in Hogwarts. Don't hold back.

"What does this note mean, Albus Potter?" growled Rose.

"I know I'm holding you back, Rose Weasley," Albus replied calmly. "Wait, Professor Vector is giving us homework again."

"Two essays, one foot long each. Comparing Astronomy to Divination," announced Professor Vector. "And while your at it, I can't find my favorite robe buckle, and when I tried to summon it, it wouldn't come! Please look around for it!"

Some students gave a murmur of assent, while others packed up.

Neatly, Rose wrote at the bottom of her notes:

Two essays, each foot long, comparing Astronomy to Divination

She hesitated, then added,

Look for both McGonagall's tartan whiskey flask AND Vector's favorite robe buckle. Both missing. Also, notify teachers if find Peeves, the poltergeist. He's been missing for weeks.

Scorpios looked extremely happy and buoyant as he flounced out of Astronomy with Rose.

"Dinner!" Scorpios said brightly.

"Oh no," Rose moaned.

"What's wrong?" Scorpios asked. "I like dinner. The house-elves are great cooks."

"I'm not allowed to sit next to you for that," Rose said with a playful grin.

Scorpios smiled at her happily. Kissing her forehead swiftly and gently, he whispered, "Good night, Rose. I'll see you tomorrow."

Rose was so elated she barely noticed Scorpios leaving and Albus at her side.

"I told him he could," Albus reminded himself, and seeing Rose so happy, he felt amazed at himself to be helping along with it.

Chapter Four: Frightening Ghosts

A screech echoed painfully through school, and students woke with a jerk.

Rose flew up so quickly she hit her head on the bunk above her. Moaning, she came back down.

Painfully and sorrowfully, another scream echoed through the school, and students yelled in fear.

Rose flew back up and jumped out of her bed, streaking down the stairs into the common room, and out the portrait.

The Fat Lady was wide awake, screaming in fear while Professor Longbottom tried to calm her down.

Rose sprinted past the professor and ran over to a crowd of teachers, Sanders yelling and Professor McGonagall screeching for silence.

A screech above all others swam through the school, and it became obvious who was doing it.

In the middle of the hallway, the Bloody Baron hovered two feet off the ground, looking absolutely miserable as he emitted another terrifying scream.

A student clutched on to Rose's arm, gasping.

"What in the world is going on here?" he gasped.

"I don't know-the Bloody Baron is the one screaming!" Rose shouted over the commotion, and yet again the miserable ghost shrieked.

"Jeepers!" howled Scorpios. "Why in the world-?"

"No clue!" Rose shouted.

The teachers lingered slowly away, once deciding there was nothing to be done about it.

"What's going on, Professor Sprout?" Scorpios asked the small teacher as she swirled by.

"He just won't stop screaming," Professor Sprout replied. "I don't know what is wrong."

Scorpios gazed at the ghost in confusion.

"I didn't know his voice was that awful," moaned Rose, plugging her ears as the Bloody Baron screeched again.

"Oh, hey, Weasley, Malfoy," Professor Flitwick announced, distracting them.

"Yeah?" Scorpios and Rose asked at the same time.

"My favorite hat has disappeared. Can you look around for it?" Professor Flitwick asked.

"Yeah, sure," Rose replied.

Scorpios nodded.

"Thanks," Flitwick said, disappearing around the corner as he headed for his classroom.

"I'll see you at breakfast!" shouted Scorpios over the Bloody Baron as the two split to their common rooms.

There was no sleep at all for any Hogwarts student, teacher, aide, ghost, portrait, or caretaker. Everyone looked exhausted as Albus walked stiffly down to breakfast.

Rose was one of the last to amble down, but she paused in the common room.

"Nearly Headless Nick," she greeted politely, while fixing her red and gold Gryffindor tie. "What are you doing here? It is quite unusual for ghosts to come into the common rooms, unless you're the Grey Lady and Ravenclaw."

The ghost with the partially severed neck did not reply, gazing at Rose.

Slowly, the silent ghost lifted an ink quill and wrote on the closest piece of paper he could find.

Nervously, Rose lingered over to the sheet of paper.

Reading aloud, "'I have taken a vow of silence. Signed the Gryffindor ghost, Nearly Headless Nick'"

Rose gaped at the ghost in shock, almost scared.

"Why?" she gasped.

Nearly Headless Nick did not reply, nor did he write anything else down on the sheet of paper as he floated around the common room.

"Right," Rose said stiffly. "You stay here, I'll be right back."

Nearly Headless Nick just looked at her mournfully as she disappeared through the portrait hole.

"Professor McGonagall!" Rose shouted, sprinting over to where the Headmistress sat, eating her breakfast.

Rose stopped in shock. Everyone had a strange expression.

"The bacon is over-cooked," Rose commented when she noticed everyone's jet black bacon.

"What do you want, Miss Weasley? I doubt you came running up here just to say that," Professor McGonagall said.

"There's something wrong with Nearly Headless Nick!" exclaimed Rose. "He's just-come with me!"

Professor McGonagall struggled to keep up with Rose as she sprinted down the aisle to the stairs. Running up the stairs, the Headmistress came to a stop in front of the portrait where the Fat Lady waited.

"Password?" yawned the Fat Lady, looking extremely tired.

"Lemon Drop," Rose said promptly.

"That is c-c-correct," she yawned, swinging open.

Nearly Headless Nick was still floating around the room sorrowfully when Professor McGonagall and Rose squeezed through the small portrait hole.

"Nearly Headless Nick, I demand to know what is going on with you," Professor McGonagall growled dangerously.

The ghost merely flicked the piece of paper over to her.

The paper stated:

I have taken a vow of silence.

Signed:

The Gryffindor Ghost,

Nearly Headless Nick

Professor McGonagall gaped at the tiny handwriting in shock.

"Why?" she ordered.

Nearly Headless Nick lifted his quill once more and wrote,

It is merely a precaution. For the students, Professor.

A precaution. The school is in danger..

Rose froze in horror. "What kind of danger?"

"That doesn't matter, Rose," whispered Professor McGonagall, her eyes wide. "The last time something similar happened like this, students were being petrified from a basilisk."

Rose inhaled sharply.

"Headmistress, Headmistress!" called Sanders, racing over to her, a Slytherin student following.

"Professor Binns-" Scorpios tried to say.

"The Grey Lady-" Sanders announced.

"Asleep-"

"On the grounds-"

"In his chair-"

"Acting strange," they both finished together, glaring at each other.

"What in the world is going on here?" shouted Professor McGonagall. "Sanders, you first."

"Headmistress, the Grey Lady is on the grounds-ghosts never go there, she's giving no answer, and she just floats around!" Sanders exclaimed. "I don't know what's gotten into her!"

"What in the world is wrong with Hogwarts ghosts!" Rose declared.

Nearly Headless Nick gazed at her sorrowfully.

"Now you, Mr. Malfoy," Professor McGonagall said, looking as if nothing could get worst.

"Professor Binns is asleep. On his chair. In his classroom," began Scorpios. "it is so weird-ghosts don't need sleep, and we can't wake him up!"

Nearly Headless Nick continued to float annoyingly around the common room again.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Weasley, please," Professor McGonagall said. "Go do something. There will be no classes today due to what happened with the Bloody Baron last night, and I need to speak with the house-elves."

With that said, a little elf appeared in front of Professor McGonagall.

"You wish to speak to us, miss?" it squeaked, bowing deeply.

"Yes, Kreacher," Professor McGonagall announced. "What is wrong? You're bacon, ham, and eggs were over-cooked! Your tea was cold!"

Kreacher gazed at Professor McGonagall sorrowfully, before disappearing with a crack.

"Kreacher, come back here!" Professor McGonagall said warningly. "Get going, you two. There's nothing you can do right now."

Scorpios grabbed Rose's hand and led her out of the Gryffindor common room.

"Let's go for a walk. Tomorrow there's the second Hogsmeade weekend!" he added delightfully.

"Yeah, I know!" Rose said happily. "The first one with you was very nice, Scorpios."

"Yeah, well," Scorpios blushed.

Rose smiled at him and sat down in the fresh green grass.

"You know," Scorpios said softly. "I've never felt this way about someone before."

"I know what you mean," Rose replied. "I've never felt this way about anyone before either. It's kind of strange…I mean, like I have my family and everything, and I've never felt this way about anyone before."

Scorpios inhaled, and both of them stood up.

"Rose," he whispered.

"Guess what!" Rose whispered. "I turn sixteen in a month."

"I turned sixteen last month," he said with a grin.

"Scorpios…" Rose began softly.

"Rose," Scorpios breathed.

And then it was the most perfect moment of her life.

Rose leaned forward slowly and kissed him. Scorpios replied with so much enthusiasm he lifted Rose off her feet.

When it ended, Rose sat and gazed into Scorpios' eyes.

"That's how I feel about you, Rose," Scorpios whispered, his ears turning red again.

"That's how I feel about you too, Scorpios. That's what I mean by I've never felt this way about anyone before," Rose murmured.

"You're the only one who understands me, Rose. The only one in my whole life who likes me as me," Scorpios tried to explain, his perfect blue eyes gazing into hers.

Rose shook her head. "I don't like you, Scorpios. I love you."

Scorpios smiled. "I think I like that better."

"Am I interrupting?" asked Albus.

"No," Rose replied. "Just I had the best moment of my life a few seconds ago."

"What?" Albus asked sardonically. "did Scorpios kiss you?"

"No," Rose exclaimed indignantly. "I kissed him!"

Albus rolled his eyes. "Okay, that's nice, but if you two get married, Rose, it'd better be you telling the family and not me!"

Scorpios looked politely interested and politely shocked. "Why is that, Potter?"

"Uncle Ron told us do better than you in everything. Unless you didn't realize, Malfoy, our parents hate yours."

"Oh, yeah, I'm not surprised," replied Scorpios. "After all, my parents and grandparents were Death Eaters for Voldemort. You should know all about that, as your father killed him."

Albus smiled. "You know more than I thought you did, don't you? Yes, my father has hated yours since the beginning."

"I know that," Scorpios said. "And I don't care. I like Rose more than my parents I think."

Rose turned deathly white, whiter than a ghost.

"What's wrong, Rose?" Albus and Scorpios gasped at the same time.

Rose looked directly at Albus. "My dad will hate me if I marry Scorpios!"

Albus turned white too.

"Why?"

Slowly, Albus and Rose turned to face the Slytherin.

Albus said slowly, "Uncle Ron clearly told us that granddad Weasley would never forgive us if we married purebloods."

"He was just joking," Rose said hopefully. "Plus, mum said that he shouldn't jump to conclusions like that-"

"At least she won't care," Scorpios said. "Maybe he won't care after all. You never know, Rose."

"Yeah, well, he doesn't control me," Rose decided.

"I think I've already noticed," snorted Albus. "Since you already fell in love with a pureblood."

"Why does that matter?" Scorpios exclaimed, looking upset. "It's not my fault I'm a pureblood!"

Chapter Five: More Lost Things

Rose stared at her dinner, moaning. Everything, from the fried potatoes to the steak was over-cooked. The plates were a mess, obviously not cleaned after breakfast, since every student was eyeing it in disgust.

Professor McGonagall shouted a spell, and each plate was suddenly clean, with a pile of pork chops, steak, and fried potatoes as well.

"I have something to announced before we eat!" shouted Professor Sprout. She breathed, "Sonoros." her voice was amplified as she called again, "My favorite gloves have gone missing. A whole inventory of missing teachers' items is:

Professor McGonagall's favorite tartan whiskey flask

Professor Vector's favorite robe buckle

Professor Flitwick's favorite hat

Professor Sprout's favorite gloves

Professor Hagrid's favorite giant butterbeer mug

Professor Longbottom's favorite pair of star and moon checkered socks

That is it. You may eat now."

Professor Sprout sat down, and engaged Professor McGonagall into conversation.

To everyone's shock, students began standing up.

Albus stood up. "Sonoros." he breathed, and his voice was amplified. "Professor Sprout? My book on Quidditch has gone missing."

Cammie Bell said, "Yes, and my old Cleansweep broom has also gone missing."

"And my Slytherin tie!" exclaimed John Montague.

"My second pair of black robes has gone missing as well!" shouted a sixth year Hufflepuff.

"And my book on the crimes of the Lord Voldemort," announced a seventh year Ravenclaw.

Several older teachers gasped at the name still, and Albus scowled and scoffed at them.

"Did any of you try a summoning charm?" shouted Flitwick.

"Yes, of course I did!" exclaimed Cammie Bell, looking insulted. "it was the first thing I thought of!"

James talked to her softly, calming her down.

"Yes, I did try that," Albus said, and a murmur of agreement came from every student that had lost something.

The teachers exchanged dark looks.

"Good night, students," Professor McGonagall said clearly, walking out of the Great Hall, soon followed by several students and teachers.

Scorpios ran over to Rose.

"Good night, Rose," he whispered gently, kissing her. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Same with you-and Hogsmeade!" Rose said with a grin.

She walked away with James, who gave her a warning look.

"Remember what your parents said, Rose," James warned.

"I like him, James. I'm in love with him. I don't care what they said or what they think," Rose said.

James smiled. "You've changed a lot since first year."

As Rose closed her eyes to go to sleep, the Bloody Baron started his screaming again, and she tried to ignore Nearly Headless Nick as he floated around the Gryffindor dorms.

"Ugh, Rose," Fanny yawned. "I can't sleep with the Bloody Baron screaming and Nearly Headless Nick staying around."

"I can't take a walk without the Grey Lady in the grounds."

"And Peeves has been missing for weeks."

"Professor Binns won't wake from his chair."

"Student possessions disappearing left, right, and center."

"And to cover it, the house-elves have stopped working."

They continued to talk in turn like that for a while, and eventually they both moaned and fell back on their beds again.

"I wish that ghost would just close his mouth for five minutes!" shouted Rose in annoyance.

Nearly Headless Nick gave her a sorrowful look as he passed by, and a piece of paper fluttered out of his gray-white hand.

"Wait, Nick!" Rose called. "You dropped something!"

It was a note, and clearly scribbled on the note was:

Rose,

Dark Lord will rise

Not as himself.

Everything will disappear.

Including people

House-elves will stop.

And ghosts will die.

Nowhere is safe.

Nothing can stop him.

But the Chamber of Secrets.

Speaking of secrets, keep this one.

Only one thing can stop the Dark Lord this time.

Signed,

The Gryffindor Ghost

Nearly Headless Nick

Gaping as the ghost floated past once again, she whispered, "I'll keep this one."

Nearly Headless Nick nodded his thanks, the look in his eyes fearful as he continued his gliding through the Gryffindor dorms.

Dawn started to crack, and the Bloody Baron's shrieks and screams came to a slow, painful end.

"Finally," groaned Fanny.

Rose pulled on her black robes and her red and gold tie, slipping the note from Nearly Headless Nick in a pocket.

However, when she reached down for her favorite pair of shoes, they were gone.

"Hmm," Rose muttered, growing annoyed. "Accio favorite shoes!"

To her annoyance and shock, the shoes didn't even seem to flutter at her.

"That's odd," she commented.

"Rose, Rose!" called Fanny. "James and Albus want to talk to you!"

Rose sprinted down the stairs to her cousins.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Your mum just sent a note with her owl, Junior," James told her. "Here…It's pretty bad."

Rose, James, and Albus:

Ron was accused of stealing something from the Ministry of Magic.

Currently, he is in Azkaban.

Love you all and promise me you won't worry,

Hermione

Some words were smeared where Rose's mum had started crying, and Rose gasped at the note.

"No! Dad!" she shouted. "he'd never…."

"It get worst," James moaned, tossing her another note.

Dear James, Albus, and Lily Potter:

It is with great sorrow we mention that both of your parents have been put in Azkaban for a riot outside of Diagon Alley, Friday the 12th of October. I'm especially sorry because they won't be able to write while they are there. Harry Potter is a wanted man now, as he escaped Azkaban.

Sorry for the inconvenience,

The Ministry of Magic

"And dad wrote," Albus added, tossing her yet another note.

Dearest children,

I am sorry to say that I'm on the run, and you will be sent these notes as much as possible, but I'm not making any promises.

Love,

Your father, Harry Potter

With it came a Daily Prophet article.

Harry Potter Wanted:

Rita Skeeter, 67, writes about a possible dangerous

Person, Harry Potter, who started a riot near

Diagon Alley, Friday the 12th of October. He is now

Declared downright dangerous, and EVERY-

THING must be done to stop him from

Hurting anyone else.

Rose snarled wordlessly in fury.

"I-who-how dare they!" she spluttered in rage. "Rita Skeeter-that awful woman!"

"She's 67 and still hates dad," snorted James. "Always trying to get him. Remember that one on him and Hermione in their forth year, Albus?"

Albus laughed, though it was more forced than natural.

Rose glared at the both of them.

"I'm leaving," she snapped, sailing out of the common room.

Lily gave Rose a quick, embarrassed look when she walked by.

"Is something wrong, Lily?" Rose asked.

"I…no," Lily lied.

"Are you sure about that?" Rose asked, sounding innocently confused. "I can help you if you need it-"

"No, Rose. I don't need help with anything, thanks," Lily said firmly, turning on her heel and whirling away.

"Myrtle!" Rose shouted, calling the ghost from the girls bathroom out. "You-Moaning Myrtle!"

"Oh," wailed the ghost sorrowfully. "Someone finally wants to see me. No one ever does!"

"Yes," Rose said firmly. "My father has mentioned you before-you've helped my uncle, Harry Potter with some stuff when he was in school."

"Oh, oh yes," exclaimed Moaning Myrtle. "You're his niece, the daughter of his best friend, Ron Weasley, aren't you!"

"Yes, yes, I am Rose," Rose replied, delighted. "My father has mentioned a chamber-the Chamber of Secrets…I was wondering if you knew where it is…"

"Yes, yes, yes! I do, I do, I do!" exclaimed Moaning Myrtle, her dead eyes shining, her chalky white face growing more opaque with what would be excitement. "I'll show where and how-"

Moaning Myrtle sailed out of the bathroom stall, leading Rose to the sinks, and waiting patiently.

"Here we are!" she gasped, gazing at a snake that was decoration.

"Myrtle, we're at a sink," Rose said, her hope plummeting.

"No, no, wait!" shouted Myrtle.

Hesitating, Rose turned back, gazing at Myrtle.

With a strange, awful hiss, Myrtle beamed at the snake. Creaking noisily, the round area of the sinks split and began twirling and twisting around-to reveal a corridor.

Rose wanted more than anything to go get Scorpios for help, but the note said to keep it concealed from all.

"There's something that Nearly Headless Nick would like me to tell the first Gryffindor that try to pass through the Chamber of Secrets," Myrtle said seriously. "I can't go with you, I can't help you past this point. When you get there, you will understand. If you need help, you must listen to the hat-it will give you everything you need."

Rose stared at Moaning Myrtle, and for once in her life, she was supremely frightened of what waited down there.

Myrtle gave a soft wail, and a beautiful bird fluttered down to her.

"Fawks," the ghost told the bird. "Go with her, and watch over her."

The beautiful creature stared at Myrtle, and she smiled, sending the bird after Rose.

As Rose sprinted down through the Chamber, she realized there were finger nail marks where she was balling her hands up into fists of anxiety.

Drawing her wand out, Rose listened hard. There was nothing, but she continued to keep her eyes peeled.

Suddenly, gust of wind came out of nowhere, and ten feet in front of her was the most annoying ghost in all of Hogwarts.

"Peeves!" she exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

"Voldy hasn't gone moldy," gasped the ghost. "All ghost shall die at Voldy's ghostly hands, things haven't been disappearing for nothing….get…back…help…"

"Peeves!" screeched Rose. "What is wrong?"

The Sorting Hat fell at her feet.

"Only a true Gryffindor," gasped Peeves.

Rose whirled around to glare at the beautiful bird Myrtle had sent with her.

"You're a phoenix, Fawks. Do something," she snapped.

The phoenix stared at her sorrowfully and swooped down to Peeves. Slowly, Peeves started to sound better.

"Now will you quit talking in riddles, Peeves?" Rose asked.

"I can't tell you everything," the poltergeist replied flatly. "Voldemort is back as a ghost. Nick has taken the vow of silence because Voldemort threatened to kill all Gryffindors first-but it wasn't his real plan. Bloody Baron screams all night because he is the Slytherin ghost, and he feels that it is his fault for Voldemort, and now he's punishing himself and Hogwarts. The Grey Lady feels that the only safe place is the grounds. Professor Binns is took it the hardest of all us ghosts, and to you humans, you could call it that he fainted. He won't wake up until he goes to St. Mungo's and gets a special potion."

"The house-elves? The missing items?" Rose whispered.

"The house-elves were listening to him out of fear. That one, Kreacher, left two hours ago to tell Harry Potter what is going on, but although he'll take forever for him to find Harry, Voldemort has gone to get him. After that, the Dark Lord will round up all his followers, he'll even try to get your friend, Scorpios."

Rose stared at Peeves.

"He'll come back here, first though," Peeves gasped. "The missing items is to distract anyone and everyone from finding out. They'll naturally blame the Slytherins or house-elves."

Rose jumped when a house-elf appeared with a crack.

"I'm sorry if I shocked the miss, miss!" gasped the elf. "Kreacher has come to warn the miss." he said with a deep bow, his bull frog croak making Rose think of the only house-elf Uncle Potter has mentioned besides Dobby.

"Kreacher!" gasped Rose. "Did you find Harry?"

"No, Kreacher failed due to the ghost of the Dark Lord," the elf replied, trying to bang his head against the wall.

Rose pulled him away.

"What is the warning?" she growled.

"Only the sword of Gryffindor can save you, Rose Weasley," said the old elf. "It only appears to those who deserve it."

Rose began crying, falling onto her knees. "What if I not a real Gryffindor, Kreacher?"

"You won't believe me, Rose Weasley," gasped the poltergeist at her side. "but I know a real Gryffindor when I see one. You're one of few that I know is a real Gryffindor. I saw it in Neville Longbottom, even under his stumbling exterior. I saw it in Harry Potter, even through his lack of confidence for himself. I see it in you. The way you stick up for others, even Slytherins. Even though you're scared of what others think about you, I know you're a real Gryffindor."

A high, cold voice interrupted, more terrible and frightening then Rose could ever imagine, "Bravo. I expect you'll try to get the sword of Gryffindor now, Rose Weasley? Oh, how well I know your uncle and your father!"

Chapter Six: The Ghost of Lord He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named

The only thing Rose knew was fear as she straightened up to look at the awful ghost, his red, snake like eyes glowering at her.

"You think you are a real Gryffindor, real enough to get the sword of Gryffindor out of that hat and slay me, slay me forever, just like Harry Potter thought he did?" the crazed ghost laughed. "Prepare to meet your greatest fear, Rose Weasley!"

Rose screamed, diving for the Sorting hat. At the same time, Voldemort's cold hands formed over her arm while she grabbed the hat, and the two seemed to be whirling through space, when suddenly pain met her back.

Screams and shrieks of shock and fear echoed through the Great Hall, as that was where they were.

Rose jumped to her feet, clutching the Sorting hat in one trembling hand, and her wand in the other hand.

"Now, Rose," snarled the ghost. "My followers are coming. What will you do? The sword doesn't seem to be coming, does it?"

Dreading what the answer could be, Rose looked miserably at the hat. He was right. No glittering handle was coming out of the hat.

"WHO IN THE WORLD IS THAT?" screeched Professor McGonagall. "I NEVER SEEN-" she broke off.

"The ghost of Voldemort!" howled Professor Longbottom. "Rose, get away from him!" Peeves appeared out of nowhere.

"YOU'RE A GRYFFINDOR, ROSE! DON'T YOU DARE FORGET THAT!" shouted the poltergeist over the commotion.

"She isn't a real Gryffindor. You're scared, aren't you Rose," growled Voldemort, his red eyes mesmerizing. "Scared, scared to tell your parents your in love with Scorpios, scared to tell Scorpios how much you feel for him, scared to tell the crowd that your scared of them. You don't need to slay me. Just drop the hat, and follow me. No harm will come to you or your precious Scorpios."

If Rose wasn't feeling so much shock and fear for this sudden happening, she'd probably be crying.

Then a soft voice was at her side, "Rose, I don't care at all that you're in love with Scorpios. But I can't kill Voldemort. The sword can't come to me now."

"I CAN'T DO IT, HARRY!" wailed Rose, knowing it was her uncle. "I can't do it! The sword's not coming!"

Slow, dreadful, wretched clapping came from the end of the hall. Rose looked up slowly to see people, in long black cloaks with hoods and masks.

"Bravo, Rose. The Gryffindor who has no bravery in her heart," exclaimed the people in the cloaks. "Bravo."

Rose instinctively knew they were Death Eaters, and every part of her mind filled with anger and hatred as she glowered at them.

"Rose, Rose," intoned Voldemort. "Give up. You are slow and dim-witted and dumb and stupid. If you listen to me and give up, you could have so much more. Come on, my dear. You are so close. If you drop the hat and give up, you can have everything you ever wanted-life will be normal, you can have Scorpios and your little world back. All I want is the hat. Give up, Rose."

Giving up sounded easy, like it would make everything better.

"My world." she whispered.

"Your little world. Just the way you remember it. Everything, Rose."

His voice played with her mind and pierced her eardrums.

"Normal?"

"Yes, Rose. Life will be normal," he hissed, "Just give up."

Rose felt her fingers loosen ever so slowly as she considered it.

"You can have the Scorpios you liked and who liked you. You just have to give up to me."

"Don't give up, Rose," snarled Harry, "Your smart and strong and fast and amazing! Don't give up now!"

"You're a Gryffindor!" shouted Peeves.

A loud chant of "Gryffindor! Gryffindor! Gryffindor!" erupted from the hall, and one of the masked Death Eaters shouted, "I expected better of you, Scorpios!"

Scorpios looked at the Death Eater. "I do like her, granddad, and nothing you can say will stop me! I'm not like you!"

The Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs erupted into a rush of clapping, still chanting, "Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor!"

Rose felt a rush of warmth and for a brief moment, she forgot her fear and grinned at Scorpios. Suddenly, a gleam caught Rose's eye, and she looked down at the Sorting hat. A glittered ruby handle leaning outside of the old worn hat.

Rose's and Voldemort's hands shot for it at the same time, but she got there first.

"Too late, Voldemort!" shrieked Rose. "I win!"

With a neat slash, Rose thrust the shining silver blade into the ghost's chest, and with a gasp, Voldemort fell over, truly dead.

Screams of delight, horror, and rage filled the air.

"Crucio!" shrieked a enraged voice, a masked Death Eaters.

Rose doubled over in pain, it was pain beyond tears, beyond screaming and moaning, her bones were on fire. Her blood burned as if it wanted to singe through her skin and turn her into coals of a fire. Her bones felt like they were turning into fuel for a bonfire. If she was gasping for her lungs which throbbed and ached and flamed, she would be screaming.

Suddenly, it stopped. Rose couldn't move, the pain left her in shock.

"Avada Ked-" began the voice, but another one interrupted.

"NO!" howled Scorpios, leaping over to Rose. "YOU'RE NEVER HURTING HER AGAIN!"

The Grey Lady shouted, "How dare you try to kill in the Hogwarts castle, the nerve! You came here yourself, Draco Malfoy!"

The mask fell from his face.

"Not Draco," snarled the man. "Lucius. My stupid son was too afraid to hurt his own son's girlfriend."

A loud laugh came from one of the still masked Death Eater as he pulled down his mask.

"I'm still here, Minerva McGonagall," he laughed, his yellow fangs glinting. "You know how much I like young students…"

"HOW DARE YOU!" shrieked Professor Longbottom. "HOW DARE YOU SUGGEST THIS! YOU WILL NOT COME CLOSE TO HARMING _ANY_ OF OUR STUDENTS!" with this said, Neville whipped out his wand.

"Ooh, Neville Longbottom. Son of the Aurors, Alice and Frank Longbottom," snarled one. "Bellatrix will be delighted when I get you."

James shouted out in fury, "You people are crazy!"

"Crazy are we, James Potter? We'll get you, just like the Dark Lord got your grandparents! Like Bellatrix got old Uncle Fred!"

From somewhere near her, there was a howl of pain and a scream of fury.

James whisked out his wand.

Sarah stood up next to Professor Longbottom.

"I don't get it, dad," she said loudly and clearly. "Why are these stupid Death Eaters-only five of them-thinking they can take on a hundred of us?"

"Want to see why, Sarah Longbottom? Granddaughter of the insane Alice and Frank?" snarled the Lestrange Death Eater. "CRUCIO!"

Sarah dived it neatly.

"You'll have to do better than that!" she teased bravely. "I didn't know you were that bad!" she giggled, and one of the Carrows' shot a spell at her, which she dodged neatly.

"Sarah," snarled Neville. "Stay. Out. Of. Their. Way."

"Oh, come on, dad," giggled Sarah girlishly. "This is fun. After all, I am the Gryffindor Chaser, and I have experience dodging bludgers."

Alecto Carrow glared at Neville furiously. "There's the one that made so much trouble when I was a teacher!"

Neville laughed like his daughter.

"Fenrir Greyback!" howled a familiar voice in fury and hatred. "No, Harry, we're getting my children out of this!"

"No, Ginny," Harry said stiffly. "These kids are third year and up. Do you know what I did in third year? Chased away dementors."

"Speaking of dementors!" shrieked Sanders, sprinting over to Professor McGonagall.

Darkness fell over the Hall.

"D.A.!" shouted Harry Potter. "Anyone care to help me?" Neville, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, and Ron all shouted, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

The beautiful patronuses sailed through the room, Harry's stag leading the way, with Hermione's shining silver otter following and Ginny's swan with Neville's dog and Ron's weasel.

"I want to try," Rose exclaimed enviously. "They're beautiful!"

Scorpios gazed at the patronuses in shock and awe. "Rose…"

"Scorpios…" Rose said at the same time. She blushed. "I want to try. Expecto patronum."

She had been so happy with him, it shone in her bright white stallion as it galloped over to the other patronuses.

"ROSE!" screamed Hermione. "FENRIR GREYBACK-LOOK OUT!"

Rose barely had time to look when a huge werewolf knocked her off the table she realized she was on.

A wail came from one of the adults, "IT'S FULL MOON!"

Rose felt sure she was going to die as Greyback's massive jaws snapped before her face, her heart pounding in fear. She was stuck there for sure.

"Reducto!" shouted Professor Longbottom, and the table suddenly disappeared. All of the table's contents splattered Fenrir Greyback, and Rose managed to leap out of the way just in time.

"Thanks, Professor Longbottom," gasped Rose.

"Yeah, no problem, Miss Weasley," Neville gasped in reply.

Rose scrambled over to Scorpios, who edged farther and farther away from the pile of junk in the middle of the Great Hall.

"Avada Kedavra!" shouted Professor Longbottom, hitting Fenrir Greyback full in the chest. The werewolf fell over, dead.

"Avada Keda-" began one of the Death Eaters, aiming at Harry Potter.

"Expelliarmus!" shouted Albus, distracting the Death Eater as the wand flew of the person's hand.

Albus and Alecto Carrow started dueling dangerously, both dodging quickly while trying to shoot spells and curses at each other.

"You've lost your touch, Professor Carrow!" shouted Neville teasingly.

"Neville!" shrieked Ginny. "I wouldn't push it!"

Alecto Carrow snarled in fury.

"Avada Kedavra!" shrieked Alecto.

Albus dodged, but it wasn't meant for him.

The green killing curse barely missed Professor Neville Longbottom by an inch.

"NOT MY FATHER!" shrieked Sarah, jumping down next to Albus. "Stupefy!"

"Stupefy!"

"Stupefy!"

"Stupefy!"

"STUPEFY!"

Five voices shouted at the same time. Albus, Sarah, Neville, Professor Sprout, and Harry Potter had all shouted "stupefy" at the same time.

Alecto Carrow seemed illuminated in red for a long second, and then flopped to the ground, clearly dead.

Chapter Seven: Finishing Up

"Leave, Lucius Malfoy," Professor McGonagall said stiffly. "And we won't kill anyone else."

The old man glared at Professor McGonagall in fury and rage.

"I have one thing to say," growled the old man, limping slowly towards Rose and Scorpios. "And that is, I'm very disappointed in you, Scorpios for falling in love with a blood traitor and half-blood."

"I'm not disappointed in myself," Scorpios said loudly. "But I am disappointed in what a lousy excuse for a family."

Lucius glared at Scorpios. "You are no longer welcomed in my home, Scorpios. I'll be sending my son an owl right away."

Harry stood up and set his hand on Scorpios' shoulder. "I'm quite proud of Rose. Ron and I did tell her to stay away from Scorpios. I'm shocked she disobeyed a direct order, and I'm also proud of her-for she'd be happier with none other."

James clapped, and Albus beamed at Rose.

At the same time, James and Cammie hugged each other tightly, both exclaiming about how great Rose and Scorpios had been.

"Rose, mind that you are still young, but as a sixteen year old, I understand that your last year is approaching, and I fell in love with Ginny about your age. I want you to know that we are proud with whatever you choose," Harry told her.

Ron scooped his daughter into his arms, just as several members of the Ministry pushed the doors open.

"Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Potter, and Hermione Weasley are now sentenced to one year of Azkaban, Ginny and Hermione for helping with an Azkaban escape," snarled Dawlish.

"Kingsley!" exclaimed Harry, swooping forward. "I can't believe you are against us with this Auror! I am an Auror, and now are you arresting a fellow Auror?"

Kingsley Shacklebolt nodded to Harry, his eyes indifferent.

"You and Ginny starting a riot out of fear for your children, though I hardly call it an excuse," Kingsley said in his slow, deep voice.

"I object!" shouted Professor Longbottom.

"And what do you object to Mister Neville Longbottom?" asked Kingsley politely.

"Who cares?" snapped Dawlish, stepping forward.

"I object!" Neville said again. "Why arrest Harry? He knew that the former Death Eaters were about to attack the school-they never really harmed anyone did they?"

"No, Harry and Ginny Potter really didn't harm anyone," Kingsley nodded slowly, and Dawlish muttered his agreement. "We'll mention that in their hearing. Now, come quietly, will you?"

"Yes, of course," Harry replied, swooping over to his children. "Don't worry about us, kids." he gave Albus a smile. "Don't be too caught up in your girlfriend to forget about your brother and sister, James."

James stood up straight. "She's not my girlfriend any more, Dad. She's my wife."

Ginny burst into tears and gave James a huge hug.

"Mum, please," James said easily, pushing her off.

Cammie blushed a little, and James turned back to her and pulled her into his arms.

"The rest of the family will love you, Cammie," James assured her softly. "I'm sure of it."

Ron gazed into Scorpios' eyes. "You're nothing like your father or your grandfather. That is a good thing." Before leaving, he said, "take good care of Rose. She deserves someone good."

Hermione smiled at Scorpios. "I know Rose chose right when she met you, Scorpios."

Scorpios' face broke into a huge grin.

"They like me!" he whispered to Rose.

"I wish I knew they did before all this happened," Rose whispered to him, and he kissed her cheek.

James sprinted over to Rose, pulling Cammie with her. Rose looked up at him, but his grin said it all.

"LORD VOLDEMORT AND FENRIR GREYBACK IN ONE NIGHT!" Professor Longbottom shouted over the crowd.

The crowd was either exclaiming about how great she had been or chanting, "Gryffindor, Gryffindor!"

"Well, Neville," Professor McGonagall said dryly. "You pulled out of the sword of Gryffindor when you were in seventh year….killed the Dark Lord's snake he did."

"You did!" exclaimed Rose, impressed.

Peeves stared at Rose and sprang into a salute. "Told you," he said, winking at her. "A true Gryffindor. I can tell by how they act in the hall ways."

Rose beamed at him.

Barely three seconds later, Peeves broke into a song like normal while trying to hide Mrs. Sandy, Sanders cat in a suit of armor.

He sang:

_We did it, we won!_

_Weasley's the one_

_And Voldy's finally gone moldy_

_So lets have some fun!_

Everyone broke into laughs and Mrs. Sandy yowled in fury while scratching and hissing at Peeves.

Sanders shouted at Peeves in fury, trying to pull his cat out of the armor.

The Grey Lady watched in amusement while talking to the Bloody Baron, who's relentless screams had let up.

Nearly Headless Nick was talking happily with Professor McGonagall on how to make Professor Binns better, and Peeves was still creating chaos.

The house elves were carrying out food on silver platters, handing food to every person they could.

"Here's your whiskey flask, Headmistress!" exclaimed Kreacher, handing Professor McGonagall her tartan whiskey flask.

"My robe buckle!" declared Professor Vector, running over to the house-elf.

"And my hat!" squeaked Flitwick.

Little old Professor Sprout snatched her gloves.

"This is the last straw, Minerva," said the little witch. "Now that Neville has taken over, I retire!"

McGonagall merely smiled as Hagrid grabbed his giant butterbeer mug and Professor Neville took his checkered socks. Somehow, although this so missed it's chance at a normal day, this day was better than any other.

Rose lifted up the glittering sword.

"A true Gryffindor," she whispered.

"Is you," the ghosts chorused frankly.

Rose had never felt so warmly towards all these people before in her life.

"Thanks Nick-thanks Myrtle," she called and Moaning Myrtle grinned at her in joy. The Bloody Baron, whose eyes were as sinisterly wide as ever, also smiled at her, and the Grey Lady grinned sheepishly.

That moment, Professor Binns sailed out of his chair, looking around.

"Don't faint again, Professor!" Rose called teasingly.

The History of Magic teacher grinned at her.

"Nice job, Miss Weasley!" he called, and Rose grinned, "I'm so proud!"

Scorpios was suddenly at her side, and in front of the whole hall, he clutched her close to him, and her lips met his. Nothing could be better.

James and Cammie whooped and applauded, Albus was grinning bigger than ever, and Lily shouted hoorays.


End file.
